A depth of field-improving system where differently focused photographic images of one and the same scene are being registered thereafter combined, is known from a previous patent PCT/SE01/02889. Digital registration in particular, makes it feasible to obtain pictures featuring sharp definition from extreme proximity distance up to infinity, more or less. Other options, referring to the same patent, are described as well. Its possible, according to the same invention, to execute separate exposures, one after another, with intervening range adjustments of the camera lens. However, practical circumstances make it more advantageous in certain cases to perform these exposures simultaneously, for example by using beamsplitters.